juntos
by hinatha21152-sasoazu
Summary: sucumbiendo al desceo de pertenecer al otro. aunque saben que esta prohibido. rivamika: sin o te gusta la pareja no leas.


**Hola aqui de nuevo... bueno pues este lo tenia guardado de hace tiempo... y pues despues de arreglarlo un poco se los presento... espero les guste. Los personajes que aqui se presentan son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

Lentamente fue besando su cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, estaban nerviosos, sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo… pero decidieron que no les importaría mas. Comenzó a besar uno de sus senos mientras masajeaba el otro con la otra mano, su respiración se acelraba cada vez mas, era algo completamente nuevo…ella paso sus manos aferrándose a la espalda de levi, esto solo hizo que el impulso de tenerla se hiciera mas grande, ahora nada lo detendría…

Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, estarían en circunstancias iguales, apenas empezaba y ya tenía la necesidad de pertenecerle completamente, estaba completamente exitada, no cabia duda de que tenia una gran experiencia en esto, y estaba dispuesta a aprender algo mas que lo que le daba en clases.

Aun seguía pegada a la pared, el precionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella para que no cayera, mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas, el comenzaba a dar pequeños empujones circulares al sentir sus sexos juntos, no podía dejar de besarla, esta noche ambos se convertirían en uno solo.

El la cambio bruscamente de lugar colocando sus manos en su tracero presionando sus nalgas entre ellas, las camisas habían caído, estaban en iguales condiciones. En la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos, sobretodo los de ella.

Mikasa… susurraba sugerentemente en su oreja mientras besaba el lóbulo de esta y subia y bajaba… quería guardar su aroma para siempre.

Levi, decía entrecortadamente.

El la deposito en su cama, pero ella no soltaba su cuello, lentamente fue desabrochando el pantalón de esta mientras besaba sus labios, subió nuevamente a jugar con sus senos. Y en un cambio abruto ella se encontraba arriba de el.

Sus miradas se encontraron, era una guerra de poder, ahora ella tomaría el control de las cosas.

Comenzó a besar el lóbulo, jugueteando con querer besar sus labios pero esquivándolos cuando se acercaban a los suyos, escapando sensualmente de su poder, haciéndolo que gruñera de impotencia, comenzó a bajar, dando delicados besos desde su cuello hasta llegar a su omnligo hasta que sintió un incomodo bulto entre sus pechos, mientras besaba a los lados del ombligo podía sentir como había dado en un punto exacto, ahora el era quien se retorcía de placer, ella mientras hacia esto se deshacía del cinturón para seguir con el botón del pantalón y así poder liberar aquello que parecía estar creciendo cada vez mas.

Se deshizo del pantalón y comenzó a rozar sus dientes sobre dicho miembro el solo sentía escalofríos recorrer su espalda en cada movimiento, sabia que había sucumbido ante ella, ahora ella tenia poder absoluto sobre el.

Mikasa volvió a subir, para rozar nuevamente sus sexos, levi comenzo a quitarle el pantalón lentamente, era un juego que disfrutaba, ella estaba sentada sobre el haciendo movimientos circulares en su ya erecto miembro.

Volvió a tomar el liderazgo haciéndola caer lentamente a la cama en un giro lento que aprovecho para quitar de un solo movimiento ese maldito pantalón, ella lo ayudo un poco, podía ver el cuerpo de levi ya casi desnudo entre la oscuridad de la habitación, solo las luces de afuera alusaban,

Quito el pantalón y se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, era hermosa, no podía creer que la tenia frente a el, solo con una pequeñísima prenda que le impedía verla completamente al natural, se acerco hacia ella nuevamente tomando su pierna y besando lentamente desde la punta de los dedos de esta, subiendo lentamente mientras repartía besos entre sus puernas y muslos hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

El calor aumentaba cada vez más, la respiración de ambos llego a igualarse en cuanto ritmo, estaban sincronizadas,

Levi comenzó a quitar esa prenda que le estorbaba usando sus dientes, dando pequeños mordiscos apropósito sobre la piel blanca de la chica, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en ella.

ella solo gemia y solo podía sujetarlo del cabello, cada mordida la hacia estremecerse hasta el punto de hacerla arquear la espalda. Al fin se deshizo de esa prenda, podía notar un pequeño sonrojo en ella, cosa que solo lo hacia exitarse mas, acerco su mano hacia el rostro de ella haciendo que con su boca humedeciera lentamente uno de sus dedos, la lengua de ella rodeaba su dedo, haciendo cosquillas después introdujo dos, le gustaba jugar con su lengua de esta forma. Pronto invadiría con la suya ese lugar para volver a la lucha que habían dejado pendiente.

Comenzó a besarla , mostrando su dominio en el tema, su lengua invadía cada rincón de su boca, mientras con sus dedos masajeaba su zona mas intima introduciendo uno de ellos lentamente haciendo que esta soltara un gemido el cual resonó en su boca, el dedo entraba y salía acelerando mas la respiración de la chica, pronto introduciría el segundo mientras con el pulgar masajeaba es membrana tan sensible que se encontraba escondida entre el bello…

No podía soportarlo mas estaba a punto de venirse, sin duda alguna estaba disfrutando lo que su mayor le hacia. Incluso ella sola comenzó a lamer sus dedos para aumentar mas la sencacion de placer, estaba a putno de volverse loca. Mientras veía los ojos de su mayor.

Ella decidió quitarle la utima prenda, solo quedaban sus bóxer, aun apretados, al quitarlos pudo ver la magnitud del asunto, aunque se asusto un poco al principio enseguida lo tomo para masajearlo, era largo y grueso, podía sentí cada pulzacion de este y como al tocarlo hacia que levi se estremeciara un poco. Sin duda lo disfrutaba, levi estaba en cuantro sobre ella, entonces decidió bajar

Simplemente desapareció del frente y solo pudo sentir como su miembro era mojado por su boca, comenzando con pequeños besos desde en inicio hasta la punta, podía sentir como la chica paseaba su lengua en su miembro mientras el solo podía inclinarse sobre el colchón, disfrutando lo que la chica le hacia, ella aumento el ritmo de sus lambidas concentandose en la punta, podía sentir como un liquido espeso y salado salía de su mayor, lo introdujo por completo en su boca, haciendo que este soltara un suspiro porufndo, pero dejándolo sufrir un poco… ella decidió subir hacia donde se encontraba inicialmente retomando ese beso que habían parado,…

Ya no lo soportaba mas, tenia que hacerla suya ahora,.

Tomo a la chica levantándola un poco sobre el colchon haciendo que sus pies quedaran alrededor suyo, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco peligrosamente a su miembro, ahora era el turno de el de hacerla sufrir un poco como ella lo habia hecho con el.

Mojo sus dedos nuevamebte pero solo para masajear el punto expuesto de la chica. Sus piernas colgaban a sus costados, el estaba incado con su dedo humedecido comenzó a introducirlo lentamente podía sentir los espamos dentro de la chica mientras con su pene rozaba la entrada de esta,

Lo tomaba con una mano pero solo ejercía un poco de presión sobre ella, sin penetrar , la quería hacer sufrir, entonces decidió que seria el momento, rápidamente la jalo de la cama haciendo que esta quedara sentada sobre sus muslo y tomandola de la cadera la levanto y la empujo hacia el haciendo que entrada de una sola estocada.

Mikasa solo gimio, no esta lista para eso, la tomo por sorpresa y mas cuando levi entro tan abrutamente, el la lenvantaba para que se acostumbrara, el se rocosto en la cama haciendo movimientos circulares debajo de ella. Y ella despues de un mometo comenzó a seguirle los pasos para acostumbrarse mas rápido…

Ella comenzó con un vaivén de sus caderas, los difrutaba mientras con su manos sujetaba sus pechos y les brinda la misma atención que les había dado anteriormente. Se levanto quedando a la altura de estos solo para besarlos uno a uno mientras succionaba bigorozamente, enloqueciendola.

Cada vez los miviemintos eran mas exigentes, cada vez entraba mas profundo… podía ver la cara de la chica completamente sonrojada y fuera de si.

Rápidamente la cambio de posición no la dejaría terminar asi de facil, no, haría que sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos, la recostó en la cama de costado y levanto una de sus piernas colocándola en su hombro de manera contraria y comenzó a dar empujenes mas rápido y profundos esa posición le ayudaba bastante.

Si creía que no podía estar mas adentro se equivocaba, en algún momento ella esta recostada en la cama con una mpierna sobre su hombro y el empujano fuertemente, simplemente ya no lo soportaba mas, esaba completamente aferrada a la sabana y entonces sintió como su pierma fue dejada caer para enseguina tomarla de la cadera y aumentar aun mas la potencia de las envestidas,

Estaba al limite, justo a punto de correrse junto con ella, podia verlo en sus ojos, enpezo a profundizar mas los gemidos rezonaban en la habitación su respiración se acelero mas y mas, ella solo gritaba por el orgasmo en el que se encontraba justo ahora y sentía como las paderes de su interior estrujaban cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que por fin se libero poco a poco , liberando su ser dentro de ella, a la vez que caia sobre ella exausto. Mientras sus respiraciones se traqnuilizaban este salió de ella, se puso a su altura y besando su frente le susurro un te amo, el cual solo hizo que ella se aferrada a el en un abrazo que duraría hasta el dia siguiente. y se repetiria una y otra vez.

**Hasta aqui, la verdad se me hizo bonito... hasta dibujos tengo... bueno, pues gracias por leer... :)**


End file.
